1. Field of the Invention
The present invention falls in the general category of supports for nozzles, especially the nozzles of fire hoses. More particularly, the invention has reference to supports or sockets for hose nozzles of the pistol-grip-type, wherein the nozzle socket can be adjustably increased or alternatively reduced in respect to its cross-sectional area, whereby to permit it to snugly receive any of various makes or sizes of pistol-grips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, sockets or supports have been devised for receiving the nozzles of fire hoses, but one of the problems that have been encountered is that the handles of fire hose nozzles vary widely in respect to their size, especially with respect to the cross-sectional area or width. These handles vary in this manner because they are made by different manufacturers, and standardization of the pistol-grip handles has not been achieved or, for that matter, even suggested.
As a result, it is necessary to either eliminate nozzle supports, or alternatively, the supports must be especially made, to receive only the handles of a particular product in this field. This has proved undesirable, especially since it is entirely possible that a fire company or rescue squad may, from time to time, change equipment and may, for example, buy new fire hoses or nozzles that cannot be accommodated in the nozzle supports already incorporated as part of their vehicular equipment.
Accordingly, it is regarded as important, and a desirable advance in this field, to provide a nozzle mount that will accommodate any of the various, best known pistol-grip nozzle handles presently in use by fire companies or rescue squads.